Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 March 2016
11:29 something something new icon 11:31 something something chat is ded 11:37 Eyyyyyyyy 11:37 Hi Pig 11:38 Nobody said hi to me. ;-; 11:38 Hi 11:38 Thanks. 11:39 hi 11:39 Hi 11:39 Brb 11:44 Hi 11:51 ;-; 12:16 Eyyyyyy 12:16 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:17 Hey 12:17 Hey Tinky Winky V1 12:17 He left 12:18 rly? 12:18 nvm 12:18 he's back 12:18 Get yo ass outta here u fnatl fanbase hater :^) 12:18 joke kicks 12:18 fun right? 12:19 yup :^) 12:19 Eyyyyy 12:19 Eyyyyyyyyy 12:19 Chat is dead. 12:19 No it's not 12:19 me, you, and Mike are still here 12:20 and we're the three best friends that anyone could have? 12:20 *! 12:20 l 12:20 i say a letter and someone leaves 12:21 foiled again 12:22 Eyyyy 12:22 hohohohooooooooooo 12:22 hi 12:23 Yeah. 12:23 That is true Cowhat. 12:23 ;) 12:23 sup 12:23 FUCK BRB 12:24 does anyone like my new profile pic ;0 12:24 ;) 12:24 NOOOOOOOOOO 12:24 K. 12:24 ye 12:24 meeeeeeeeeeeeh 12:24 Gamejolt won't load ;~; 12:25 just a gray screen 12:25 either server's down or there is a HUGE rush of activity 12:26 Yeah. 12:26 ey bbys 12:26 Eyyyyy 12:26 hi 12:27 yeyeyeyeyeyye 12:27 MC 1.9 12:28 it's a shame that squeakers and stuff end up playing MC, because my friends who used to love MC negatively stereotype players 12:28 I mean, they don't mind me playing but 12:29 i don't like squeakers as well 12:30 what? 12:30 What are squeakers? 12:30 immature kids that scream into their mics 12:30 oh 12:31 Squeakers are just annoying people who play minecraft, regardless of age. 12:34 I would usually say underage children but I have seen adult squeakers. 12:35 Has anyone played the update yet? 12:35 Not me 12:35 nvm I'll look at the MC wii 12:35 *wiki 12:35 Test. (Po Plush Dance) 12:35 theres a new mob called Shulker 12:36 so i came up with this wonderful idea for my new profile picture 12:36 Which is Shulk's head on a Shulker 12:36 *levitates* 12:37 I'M REALLY FEELING IT 12:37 *Shulker is firing blasts* 12:37 I've got a good rhythm going! 12:37 *Shulker gets hit* 12:37 Not good! 12:38 *Shulker dies* Waaaagh! 12:42 omg 12:42 new idea for resource pack, 12:42 Brb 12:44 My MC is having a seizure 12:44 update is messing up coordinates and stuff on a server 12:44 it's flashing through a bunch of different biomes 10:45 ok 10:45 Reach Night Four and shit gets real 10:45 also, to prevent anyone from seeing spoilers 10:46 Mike, have you seen any part of the end or are you spoiler-free? 10:46 FNAC3 CUMFIRMED 10:46 SHSHSHS 10:47 Some people might not have seen the ending 10:47 hush 10:47 spoilers man 10:47 pls 10:50 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx sees the ending, even tho i'm not gonna play the games 10:51 I would discuss my theory of the story, but two reasons why not 10:51 1. in case people haven't seen it, so no spoilers 10:52 2. I haven't memorized the dates on the calendars in the minigames so stuff is probably scrambles 10:52 *scrambled 10:52 Eyyyy, Pig! 10:52 c0w 10:52 have you played fnac 2? 10:52 Yup 10:59 chat ded 11:00 true 11:04 yey\ 11:29 something something new icon 11:31 something something chat is ded 11:37 Eyyyyyyyy 11:37 Hi Pig 11:38 Nobody said hi to me. ;-; 11:38 Hi 11:38 Thanks. 11:39 hi 11:39 Hi 11:39 Brb 11:44 Hi 11:51 ;-; 12:16 Eyyyyyy 12:16 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:17 Hey 12:17 Hey Tinky Winky V1 12:17 He left 12:18 rly? 12:18 nvm 12:18 he's back 12:18 Get yo ass outta here u fnatl fanbase hater :^) 12:18 joke kicks 12:18 fun right? 12:19 yup :^) 12:19 Eyyyyy 12:19 Eyyyyyyyyy 12:19 Chat is dead. 12:19 No it's not 12:19 me, you, and Mike are still here 12:20 and we're the three best friends that anyone could have? 12:20 *! 12:20 l 12:20 i say a letter and someone leaves 12:21 foiled again 12:22 Eyyyy 12:22 hohohohooooooooooo 12:22 hi 12:23 Yeah. 12:23 That is true Cowhat. 12:23 ;) 12:23 sup 12:23 FUCK BRB 12:24 does anyone like my new profile pic ;0 12:24 ;) 12:24 NOOOOOOOOOO 12:24 K. 12:24 ye 12:24 meeeeeeeeeeeeh 12:24 Gamejolt won't load ;~; 12:25 just a gray screen 12:25 either server's down or there is a HUGE rush of activity 12:26 Yeah. 12:26 ey bbys 12:26 Eyyyyy 12:26 hi 12:27 yeyeyeyeyeyye 12:27 MC 1.9 12:28 it's a shame that squeakers and stuff end up playing MC, because my friends who used to love MC negatively stereotype players 12:28 I mean, they don't mind me playing but 12:29 i don't like squeakers as well 12:30 what? 12:30 What are squeakers? 12:30 immature kids that scream into their mics 12:30 oh 12:31 Squeakers are just annoying people who play minecraft, regardless of age. 12:34 I would usually say underage children but I have seen adult squeakers. 12:35 Has anyone played the update yet? 12:35 Not me 12:35 nvm I'll look at the MC wii 12:35 *wiki 12:35 Test. (Po Plush Dance) 12:35 theres a new mob called Shulker 12:36 so i came up with this wonderful idea for my new profile picture 12:36 Which is Shulk's head on a Shulker 12:36 *levitates* 12:37 I'M REALLY FEELING IT 12:37 *Shulker is firing blasts* 12:37 I've got a good rhythm going! 12:37 *Shulker gets hit* 12:37 Not good! 12:38 *Shulker dies* Waaaagh! 12:42 omg 12:42 new idea for resource pack, 12:42 Brb 12:44 My MC is having a seizure 12:44 update is messing up coordinates and stuff on a server 12:44 it's flashing through a bunch of different biomes 12:45 in a split second of peace owner said something about it, this is going to be going on for a few weeks 12:45 the update must have rearranged the seed 12:45 anyway, about to download FNAC2 12:46 back 12:46 Hi 12:46 Pi 12:46 Pig 12:46 pm 12:48 so, I've got 11 minutes to spare until FNAC2 downloads....erm...whatchu guys doin'? 12:49 Nothin 12:49 I am playing FNAC 2. 12:49 I am on Night #4. 12:49 ah. 12:50 It looks easy to me, I'm playing it so I can sympathize since I have been told it's harder than it looks. 12:50 I have seen what minigames Drago was talking about. 12:50 I'm on night 7 12:50 and it's sooooooooooo hard 12:50 heh 12:50 thats what she said 12:50 OOOOOOOOOOO 12:50 I am about to beat Night #4. 12:51 this happened on MC once: 12:51 about to make my Shulker resource pack 12:51 I was on a server 12:51 waiting to play a game 12:51 and there was a waiting lobby parkour 12:51 and this person said "It's so big!" 12:52 and I said "That ain't the only thing big around here, baby." 12:52 and she said "XD...but seriously, it's incredibly hard" 12:52 and I went "Mmm, I bet it is..." 12:52 and she said "It's just really big and I can't get on top" 12:52 and then 12:52 of course 12:52 I replied 12:52 "That's what she said" 12:52 and she laughed but told me to stop 12:52 xD 12:52 >Franku: IT'S TIME TO STOP 12:54 100 of 221 MB of FNAC2 installed 12:56 hey guys 12:56 Hi 12:56 the comments on FNAC 2's page were disabled 12:56 it was causing gamejolt to crash 12:56 Why? 12:56 oh 12:58 ok so 12:59 Drago 12:59 I beated Night 4 12:59 *beat 12:59 nice. 12:59 Night 4 12:59 now deal with motherfing blank 12:59 was hard 12:59 like damn 12:59 I died like 12:59 4 times 12:59 or more 12:59 To who? 12:59 i didnt die on night 4 5 or 6 01:01 brb 01:02 loading up FNAC2 01:03 i wish FNAC 2 was harder 01:04 pig pe em -; 01:08 bck 01:13 gah 01:13 I need help with something but I can't ask you guys 01:13 you'll think I'm a dirty hacker :~; 01:13 k? 01:13 wait 01:13 yes, Sans reference 01:13 but no, I'm not playing UT 01:13 undertale referemce 01:13 iknewit 01:14 but anyway, this thing I'm doing 01:14 I'm not trying to cheat, I just wanna do something I can't do yet 01:17 okay I'll ask 01:18 I'm trying to use appdata to unlock everything in FNAC2, I'll go back and legit play it once I'm done. Besides, I already know everything so there's no spoiler consequence in unlocking that stuff. I just wanna get a good look at the extras menu 01:19 Most I can do is set the level to 5 and get to 5th night 01:19 I've tried setting it higher and putting "beatgame=1" but it does nothing 01:20 pig you can't do that 01:20 emil found out how to prevent that 01:21 oh 01:21 ok 01:22 pig 01:22 what night are you on. 01:22 haven't started playing 01:22 play it. now. 01:22 trying to watch a gameplay video but Adobe Flash is fucking something up 01:22 dude 01:22 dont spoil the gameplay for yourself 01:23 oh 01:23 FNAC 2 was updated 01:23 was there anything changed? 01:25 I know the gameplay 01:25 and I'm not sure 01:41 Pi 01:41 Pig 01:41 "You can jerk me off if I get bored...I'm joking....You can suck me off" - Trevor Phillips 01:41 01:41 also 01:41 get on Sketch chat pls 01:48 lag 02:13 LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SONIC LIKE SOOONIIICCC 02:13 sammy has blessed you all 02:15 the whole chat died 02:15 Toonster 02:15 did u play 02:15 FNAC2 02:15 Yes 02:15 I enjoyed the fuck out of it 02:15 It was fucking amazing 02:16 Toonster 02:16 the irony 02:16 THE IRONY 02:17 wot 02:17 You said the trailer was so fucking cringy but then you play the game 02:17 I was dumb back then 02:17 lol 02:18 I harshly criticize games during the trailer but then when I play it I'm like "HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING M8" 02:18 lol 02:18 im just weird 02:18 i dunno y doe 02:18 but eh 03:03 I hate you MikeSulpher I WILL KILL U SOMEDAY JUST WAIT 03:04 um 03:04 ... 03:04 why not throw my anger on someone who kicked me for supid reason 03:05 you made a death threat 03:05 i'm going to have to ban you 03:06 only the chat 03:09 i leave this chat for 1 hour and it goes to hell.... 03:09 not really 03:35 Heh. 03:35 HE GONA KELL ME ONE DAY 03:35 AH 03:35 SO SCARED 03:40 k 03:40 Crit 03:40 ♑❒♏♏⧫♓■♑⬧ ◻♏□◻●♏ □♐ ♍♒♋⧫ 03:40 I AM SO SCARED SOMEONE BY THE NAME OF Tinky Winky V1 IS GOING TO KELL ME 03:40 moke 03:40 (kappa) 03:40 check your steam chat 03:40 hm 03:41 kai 03:41 (kappa) 03:41 the fuuucck? 03:41 OH YES 03:42 (lenny) 03:42 You are right tho 03:42 at first 03:43 what? 03:43 I thought you were joking 03:43 BUT HOLY SHAT 03:43 THAT IS BIG 03:43 ikr 03:43 NO PAUSE 03:43 Question 03:43 WHY ARE YOU EVEN LOOKING AT GIFS OF PEOPLKFJFJLDFSAFDS 03:43 why not? (lenny) 03:43 XD 03:44 mike 03:44 have u beat fnac 2 03:44 * MikeSulpher silentlybookmarkspic 03:44 huh 03:44 not yet 03:44 git gud m8 03:44 I'm on Night 5 03:44 @$ b0@t7 & h0e7 03:44 ♓ ⬥♓●● ⬧♒♓❖ ⍓□◆ ❍�� 03:44 my 1337 speak is too much 03:44 casuals ♑♏⧫ □■ ❍⍓ ●♋■♑◆♋♑♏ 03:46 sans looks spooky in this frame https://i.gyazo.com/7463a698fbc70daf229b875e1ae7a672.png 03:47 Frame? 03:47 I'm making an animation 03:47 with snas 03:47 its called ass crot 03:48 link 03:48 animation isn't done yet 03:48 it's still rendering 03:50 "heh, didya really think you'd be able-" https://i.gyazo.com/5610b33db929e83f413a4a82bfde19de.jpg 03:50 magic 03:50 * IlluminatiGamer91 snorts 03:51 still have like 200+ frames fml 03:52 �� ✌�� ✡⚐✝☼ ��⚐��. ����☹�� ✝�� ✌☹☹. 03:52 ♑♓⧫ ♑◆♎ ⬧♍❒◆♌ 03:55 scrublord 04:05 Crit 04:05 i pmed people on another chat the gif 04:05 AND THEIR REACTIONS 04:05 WERE PRICELESS 04:29 hoi 04:30 oh hillo 04:30 will be a bit inactive currently 04:30 trying to get FNAC 2 info onto the FNAC wiki 04:31 hi 04:31 hi 04:34 heya 04:35 hoi im chillie 04:35 k 04:37 sp 04:37 (k den) 04:38 all of reddit mods are fucking idiotic 04:39 https://i.gyazo.com/f4a6853fc9a8053cb1e6034b11e14100.png currently making something 04:41 a 04:41 Crit PM 04:42 nvm 05:01 done with Frisk! 05:02 I might do some extra rigging on them but for now I'll use an FK rig 05:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tO1lZJbAfRg my sister's cats 05:15 Crit 05:15 DUN U DIE 05:15 am alive 05:15 Mike 05:15 05:15 look at my sister's fucking cats https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tO1lZJbAfRg 05:15 Goood. 05:15 Huh 05:16 mike 05:16 have you got gud and beat night 5 05:16 YES 05:16 I BEAT NOIGHT 5 05:16 i got gud 05:16 did you try night 6 yet 05:16 Nope 05:16 my sister's cats are so fucking cyot 05:16 do it. 05:16 crit 05:16 XD 05:17 Cyot? 05:17 i honestly like the cats in FNaC more than your sisters cats 05:17 MIKE 05:17 IM HERE 05:17 mike you need to TRY night 6 05:18 rip moke 05:19 tbh cats r cute 05:19 but i honestly like robotic murderer cats better idk why 05:20 ass much ass ass in a ass assy ass ass 05:26 hoi 05:26 hi mike 05:26 hoivs 05:26 I need to. 05:26 Sup. 05:26 Fix the greeting. 05:26 But. 05:26 hhh 05:26 mike did you get rekt on night 6 yet 05:26 You have not been very active on this wiki. 05:27 Ik 05:27 hey moke 05:27 05:27 why does sans sell hotdogs? 05:27 05:27 05:27 so he can relish 05:27 lol 05:28 me and toonster were just talking about FNAC 2 night 6 05:28 * The Haze3645 looks at staff list and chokes. 05:28 i have became a staff out of nowhere because applying is easy 05:29 an besid i maturr 05:29 u caa teel cuz mi spelin i grate 05:31 rip 05:31 mike i dare you to get rekt 05:32 mike weel gut rokt 1 duy 05:33 lmfao 05:33 Thread:30119 05:33 Kids...that's what you call a "dick move" 05:34 ass 05:34 well 05:34 joining a wiki shouldn't decide when a user should change their name :v 05:34 but thats none of my business doe 05:35 User blog:IlluminatiGamer91/Toonster's AMA (Ask Me Anything) 05:35 ask away 05:35 tbh you can't just call yourself "the REAL dipsy v2" 05:35 ikr 05:35 you cant be a REAL character because it doesnt exist 05:35 look at mine toon 05:35 Just a little kid troll trying to be better. 05:35 Again, 'trying'. 05:36 he's probably 6-7 years old 05:36 ohdeargodtheyarethrowingbooks 05:36 -99 years old? 05:36 so 05:36 reddit mods are all corrupted 05:37 yes 05:37 also if anyone wants ask questions plox do it here: User blog:IlluminatiGamer91/Toonster's AMA (Ask Me Anything) 05:37 just sayin 05:38 also rip erry1 05:39 i already asked a question that needed an answer 05:39 an i respon 05:39 i asked another 05:40 respon 05:41 * Dragonmasterdrago302 eats hotdog 05:41 thet wes not OENAMLGS6 05:41 yes i was 06:00 "on days like these.. kids like you..." https://i.gyazo.com/0cf59f2d72854e1dfb4b8c53354f061c.gif 07:21 It appears that chat is ded 07:58 I'm so alone ;-; 07:59 Eyyy 08:03 Brb 08:03 ey 08:50 ey toonster 08:51 hi mike 08:53 sup 08:53 Hellp 08:53 *hello 08:53 im bored 08:53 and im in my robotics class 08:54 ok? 09:16 ??? 09:18 hi green 09:18 Dat moment when someone you watch deactivates their DA account 09:18 hoi 09:20 hoi mike 09:21 BETCH PLS 09:21 I MASTURBATE TO FURRY PICS ALL DAY JERIK, sorry I took my ADHD pills 09:21 side effects arrreeee audible and visible hallucinations 09:22 The pills laastt 24 hours. 09:22 or else 09:22 *less 09:22 Toonstar 09:22 pst 09:22 Toonster 09:23 Withered New Candy likes bacon 09:29 hi tupar 09:29 ey 09:29 hi cowhat 09:30 Hi 09:30 shit 09:30 brb 09:30 http://five-nights-at-candys.wikia.com/wiki/File:323-0.png 09:30 Looks like a fucking pedophile if you ask me 09:30 https://youtu.be/WtQwlkQnHRg 09:30 something 09:31 h0t 09:53 ded 09:56 Green 09:56 wut 09:56 Has this wiki ever heard of things called FUCKING TABBERS 09:56 *has that wiki 09:57 I only found like one page that has tabbers 09:57 What is tabbers? 09:57 what wiki 09:57 Gren 09:57 Green really? 09:57 He likes bacon? 09:57 yes 09:57 You're going to get blocked for inserting nonsense into pages. 09:58 ...what does that mean? 09:58 That wasn't me. 09:58 what does that even mean? 09:58 where? 10:00 Cowhat 10:00 https://gyazo.com/3ce9e81e387e46f2b844d9e734c86b12 These are tabbers 10:00 ah 10:00 okay 10:22 ded 10:22 10:51 brb 2016 03 01